Naruto's Reason
by GaaraFangirl2112
Summary: Wow, I'm just crazy with oneshots right now! It's about Naruto, and how he doesn't want to deal with the abuse he gets from the towns people any longer. But there is one person that changes everything. Alternet Universe. NaruHina. A bit of angst.


**Naruto's Reason**

Story:

He just couldn't take it anymore. The glares, the abuse, the blame, the lonely ness…it just killed him inside.

Naruto ran, tears sliding fast down his face. He wouldn't deal with it anymore. He was going to end it. Now.

The found the ally he called home. Down to the stack of cardboard boxes. He threw the empty ones out of the way. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

He stared down at the small brown tool box. He opened the lid slowly, revealing a single kunai. He clutched it to his chest. It was freezing cold like the night air that chilled him every night, cold like the hearts of those who abused him and beat him up, all because he was different.

He pointed the tip of the Kunai at his heart. "I'm not weird. I'm not evil. I'm just different. Different." He whispered into the wind.

He closed his eyes tight. He knew that it was time for his life to end. No one cared for him, no one loved him, no one would miss him. Everyone would laugh and cheer when they found five-year-old Naruto's body down his ally.

His eyes shut, this heart broken, his mind speeding, he thrust the kunai at his heart.

But then…he stopped. "Naruto! Help me!" A small voice called out. Naruto stood. He knew that voice anywhere.

When Naruto rushed toward that voice, he found her backed up against the wall, with Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Kiba surrounding her.

Then she spotted Naruto. "Naru! Help!" She cried. The three boys took a look at Naruto. "And who's this little bum? Your boyfriend?" Kiba asked with a sneer.

"I'm not Hinata's boyfriend! I'm the Kyuubi! You guys better back off or else I'll…I'll…hurt you with my Kyuubi powers!" Naruto said, trying to act brave.

Kankuro laughed. "Kyuubi powers? If you are the Kyuubi, then why are you dressed like a guy who lives on the street? And besides, the Kyuubi is a giant fox demon, not some little runt like you."

They boys turned their backs on Naruto and started to beat Hinata.

Naruto watched as the boys punched and kicked Hinata. They laughed at her bloody lip and her begging them to stop.

"Stop." Naruto whispered. They boys looked at Naruto again. "You say something, squirt?" Kiba asked.

"I SAID TO STOP BEATING UP HINATA!" Naruto shouted. Red chakra stared to swirl around him, his teeth grew into fangs, and his nails into claws.

Kiba, Kankuro, and Shikamaru ran like hell. When they were out of sight, the illusion stopped.

Naruto ran over to Hinata and helped her up. "Thanks Naru. I owe you one." Hinata whispered. Then she fainted.

"Don't worry Hina. I'll get you back to your house." Naruto whispered. With all his might he picked her up bridal style and walked a mile and a half back to the Hyuga Estates.

They guards stopped him at the gate. "Halt. Who goes there?"

"Gansaku (Fake) and Lady Hinata. She is very injured and needs medical treatment."

They guard let him in and he carried Hinata into the mansion. He stopped when he reached Hinata's Uncle's door. He kicked it with his foot.

They door was opened and Hinata's uncle stood in the doorway. "Lady Hinata! What happened to you?" He cried. Then he looked at Naruto, who kept his head down to hide his face.

Her uncle picked Hinata up out of Naruto's arms and rushed her to the medical ward in their mansion. Naruto followed after them.

Naruto stood outside the door and listened in as the doctor told Hinata's uncle that she had bad internal injuries and was not going to survive. Naru heard crying, but it sounded…dry. "He's faking." Naruto realized.

He heard footsteps coming closer, and Naruto quickly used a jutsu he saw a kid use after he almost got caught throwing rocks at the flower shop windows: Meimei, see-through jutsu. In seconds, Naruto was invisible…well, not really. He had more become a human chameleon. He blended perfectly with the white wall behind him.

Hinata's uncle passed Naruto without a thought. Naruto was going to check on Hinata, but he noticed a crafty grin on the uncle's face. Naruto waited until the man turned the corner at the end of the hall, then ran after him.

At the end of the next hall was a door open a crack, and a dim light cast out on the red hall carpet.

Naruto crept to the door and put his eye in the crack and whispered, "Sairoku Manako, recording eye." The pupil of his eye became red and started recording what happened in the room.

In an instant, Naruto knew what had happened. He ran, still invisible, out of the mansion and down to the police station. He glanced at the Uchiha symbol above the door and hoped to God that they would believe him.

He became visible again and entered the main lobby and ran straight up to the desk. He found a kid around his age spinning on the wheely chair and giggling with delight. He stopped spinning and looked at Naruto. "Hi! My name is Sasuke! Why is a little kid like you doing at the police station?" He asked.

"I need to speak with an officer, ASAP." Naruto said breathlessly.

Sasuke nodded and turned to an array of intercoms that led to different rooms in the station. He flipped a switch and said into the speaker, "Itachi-nii-san. You're needed up front. That is all."

The young Uchiha turned back to Naruto. "My big brother will be here soon. So what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto." Naruto said.

"Are you in the ninja academy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Naruto didn't get a chance to answer. A tall man entered the main lobby, looking around. He spotted Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing working the main desk?"

Sasuke giggled. "The guy that works here is on strike. So now I get to do it!"

Naruto was getting impatient. "Please, I need to talk to Itachi." He said.

"Sure. C'mon kid. Stay out of trouble, Sasuke." Itachi said. Naruto followed him down the hall. Finally, they reached Itachi's office. Or at least Naruto thought.

The room was grey and had only two chairs and a single light on a chain that hung down from the ceiling.

"Sit." Itachi said harshly.

Naruto sat.

Itachi locked the door and looked at Naruto. "Well, well, well. Has the Kyuubi finally come to turn himself in?"

Naruto's heart beat twice as fast. "N-no sir. I h-have proof t-that Lady Hinata's Uncle ha-has been abusing her and-"

Itachi interrupted him. "That's a lie! The Hyuga Clan would never allow that! They would have seen it!" He said.

"No! He didn't do it! He had Kiba, Kankuro, and Shikamaru do it!" Naruto cried.

"Oh, yea? Prove it." Itachi said.

"I will!" Naruto said. He turned to the wall and concentrated. Suddenly, the back wall lit up like a movie screen. It showed what Naruto had seen in the Hyuga manor.

**FLASHBACK **(This is also what is being show on the wall)

The first-born Hyuga laughed. He stood before Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. "Good job, boys! Now Hinata's weakness will imbaress the Hyuga clan no longer!" He handed the boys a wad of cash each and dismissed them.

**END FLASHBACK AND MOVIE**

Itachi was no longer grinning. "How did you do that?" He asked dumbfoundedly.

"I recorded it using a jutsu I made up. Watch." He turned back to the wall and showed Itachi Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Kiba beating Hinata. He had recorded that too.

"How do I know you didn't make this up?" Itachi asked.

"Hold up…Sairoku Manako, recording eye." He turned back to Itachi, and he noticed that Naruto's eyes were now red.

"Say something." Naruto said.

"Umm…my little brother Sasuke wants to be as strong as me." He said randomly.

Naruto turned back to the wall and it showed what Itachi had just said.

"Wow! Do you know how much easier my job would be if I knew that jutsu! You got to teach it to me!" Itachi said. (I'm making Itachi kinda…stupid. I hate that sorry bastard for killing the Uchiha Clan.)

"Now is not the time! Hinata is dying and we need to put her uncle in jail!" Naruto said.

"Right. I'll call my father." Itachi said.

Soon, the head of the Uchiha Clan showed up. After a bit of explaining and telling him that Naruto was not going the hurt them and was telling the truth, the three marched down to the Hyuga Estates and in front of Hinata's Uncle's door.

Itachi's father pounded on the door. Hina's uncle opened it and Itachi said, "Sir, you are under arrest for child abuse. Please come with me." Itachi escorted the man out and Naruto led Itachi's father down the Hinata's medical room.

The entered to find a still unconscious Hinata with an oxygen tube over her mouth and nose. The nurse left the three alone with her.

Naruto was crying. "I'm sorry son. There's nothing you can do." Itachi's father said.

Naruto suddenly gasped. "Wait! There is something I can do!" He cried.

He leaned over Hinata's body and concentrated. He held his hands over Hinata's forehead. Red chakra, real this time, encased his hands. It glittered like when the sun striked the water on a beautiful spring day.

Naruto's chakra encased Hinata. She looked like she was under a lake of glittering red. She looked beautiful.

Her bloody lip healed. Then her scratches and bruises disappeared. It couldn't be seen, but her internal organs were healing as well.

Naruto, being only five, fell to his knees. This job was too much for a boy as weak as him.

"Naruto! Stop!" Itachi's father cried. But Naruto refused to give up. He would not die. He now realized that someone did care about him: Hinata. She was his best and only friend. If he was gone, who was going to save her from the bullies? Who was going to have ice cream with her every Saturday? Who was going to push her on the swings when no one else was? Who was going to be her best and only friend?

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Naruto let the chakra flow stop. Hinata sat up just as Naruto fell to the floor, unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was seven years after Naruto had saved Hinata. So now Naruto, Hinata, and their new friend Sasuke headed down to their first day at the Ninja academy.

"K guys. You got to promise me something." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Hinata stopped. "What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend now.

"Yea, N-Naruto. What's the b-big deal?" Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata asked.

"Just promise me that no matter what team we get on, if we get split up, that we'll never doubt each other." Naruto said.

They promised. And at the ninja academy, guess who was team eight? Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Naruto was now considered a hero, putting Hinata's uncle behind bars. The Chameleon jutsu was now a major jutsu, but no one managed to figure out how to use Meimei Jutsu. And Naruto never told. Not even Ero-Sannin, no matter how much he wanted to record the girls hot springs.

So Naruto lived a pretty much normal life as a Konaha Ninja. That is, until Orochimaru went after Sasuke. But that's another story.

**A/N: Jesus Christ! That is the LONGEST oneshot I have EVER written! 1,943 words! Six pages! LEAVE A REVIEW OR FELL THE RATH OF MY KYUUBI POWERS! Don't ask how I got this story idea. I wrote this ages ago. Hope you like it!**


End file.
